Re-write time Harry
by Awesomereject97
Summary: After the light side winning the war muggleborns and lovers insist muggles must know about them. The muggles scared of what they dont understand attempts to kill all wizards and witches. Harry has to go back in time and change the past to stop the end of the wizarding world. Starts in Harrys first year. Sorry not good at summaries. (Ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

(Chapter1)

(Harrys POV)

We were running as fast as we could. We need to find the safe spot to perform the ritual.

You see after the war was won by the light side, demands were being made. One of which is we have to make a pact with the muggles. The only bad thing about getting rid of the purebloods is that the muggleborns turn power hungry. In their ill minds they ruled the ministry and tried to change things for 'the greater good'. I really hate that phrase, it's nothing but bullshit.

But as it is we had to follow what the corrupted wanted and as suspected the muggels set out to kill us all. It wasn't even slowly or one by one they were wiping us out in the masses. Oh they took a few for 'experiments' but nobody ever saw them again. The one person to survive these 'experiments' is the only surviving wizard other than me and he is slowly dying of exposure to too much gas and different 'formulas'.

We got away from the muggles and into our hide out (the only one they have yet to discover) an old abandoned shed. We already have the runes set out on the floor. I turn to my last friend and comrade.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" I asked him in concern.

"I am going to die anyway Potter the least I can do is make my death count. You know what must happen once the sacrifice has been made, you will be sent back in your time line. Oh and the path may go smoother if you accept my friendship in first year instead of once the world is ending." He finished with a smirk that only a Malfoy could do.

There are sounds of guns and shouting coming from outside of the shed, they must have found our last safe spot. I see Draco lie down in the middle of the runes.

"Quick Potter it must be now." He demanded.

"I'm sorry I ever let it get to this." I reply as I stab him through the heart and watch the blood soak into the runes.

The sounds of guns are getting closer and all I can do is hope this works as I watch blood run from my friend and into each carved rune. The blood has finally filled each rune and I can tell the muggles are just outside of the door. The door gets kicked open and there is a lot of shouting but it's all drowned out by a bright light and whispers from the past; such sad whispers of loss and pain from the past and talk of hope for a future. All words which were discussed once the muggles turned against us.

' _They're going to destroy the whole world…'_

' _Our children never get to see adulthood…'_

' _There was so much blood… couldn't stop it…'_

' _Dead…'_

' _Dead…'_

' _Ancient… almost impossible…'_

' _Our only hope…'_

' _We did it…'_

' _Sacrifice…'_

' _For our children…'_

' _For our future…'_

Then everything went black.

 **End for now.**

 **All spell checks and stuff like that are done by my sister.  
Review if you wish but that's not compulsory.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

(Chapter 2)

(Harrys POV)

As I open my eyes everything seems hazy but that doesn't last long. All the events of the past (or could be future) came rushing back to me. I look around myself and it seems that it worked I am indeed in my cupboard in my nearly 11 year old body with all my memories intact.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia shouted as she banged on my door.

I heard her start walking back to the kitchen. My mind is still stuck on what happened and how to stop it. I will have to start planning soon. The ritual wouldn't have sent me back this far if I didn't need to change something from the beginning.

My aunt is back outside of the door knocking again and unlocking my door.

"Are you up yet?" she demands.

"Nearly," I reply.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Well great of all the days that ritual had to send me back to it would be 'Duddy's' birthday. That's just so typical… though I do suppose it could be fun. It wasn't that bad the first time around it could've been amazing if the Dursley's weren't there.

When I got dressed I walked the small distance from my cupboard to the kitchen. You can hardly see the floor with the mount of presents that Dudley's got. It seems that nothing has changed then (not that it's likely because I haven't done anything to change things and there are set points in time).

I get on with the cooking trying to remember how well done they like their bacon doing.

Uncle Vernon walked in with his usual greeting of "comb your hair".

Dudley and aunt Petunia have finally decided to join us and the food is nearly done. You know I was right when I was younger thinking they looked like whales and pigs… or in Petunias case a giraffe. I knew Hermione was wrong when she said it was just a childish point of view.

The same as last time Dudley stated complaining about not having enough presents like the ungrateful twerp he is. Followed by his fake crying until Piers came this time they worked it out without me help where I will be going.

(time skip to zoo with snake)

When uncle Vernon and the others went away from the snakes tank, I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to freak them out with disappearing glass again. Though when I look closer that snake is awfully familiar. Well shit now I know why this meeting was meant to happen that snake is Nagini. I decide to do our usual conversation to get the attention of Piers (I know I could've easily just made the glass vanish but boring!).

When I was pushed to the floor I watch them both lean against the glass and make it disappear. You know people always tell me that m accidental magic was very strong but maybe it was a time thing I came back in the future so my magic did what it was meant to but my mind didn't know.

However this time they didn't jump back (they tried but failed) they jump straight into the tank and the snake got out and slithered up to me.

"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo." It says and I stop it before it can slither away.

"By the way if you meet someone by the name Tom Riddle or Voldemort before the end of the year could you tell him meet Potter at the end of the year?" I ask in parseltongue.

"Anything for the ssspeaker who frees me." The snake hisses and slithers away.

As last time aunt and uncle weren't very please and I get sent to my cupboard with no food as soon as we get back.

 **End for now.**

 **See I know he seems slightly childish but that's because 1- it's a defence mechanism, 2- he is in the body of an 11 year old and his old views and mind are still there with his adult ones and 3- because I am writing it.**

 **My sister was unable to do spell checks and other checks so you can correct me if I have made mistakes. Thanks.  
Review if you wish but that's not compulsory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

(Chapter 3)

Well it turns out that having a long-ass punishment was exactly what I needed. It gave me time to try and think of where I need to go from here without having Dudley (who I can easily kill) chasing me and trying to beat me. Do you know how undignified it is to run away from a bunch of children knowing at this age you would've been fighting Voldemort (which may still happen I might add). Anyway I am getting away with myself.

It turns out I was 'too ill' to go school according to the Dursley's not that I mind staying away from 'Harry hunting' and classes that would be so below my level the dark said would've won the war without Voldemort as I would've offed myself.

So now it is summer and I am spending most of my time trying to decide how to approach the coming year. Though I did spent some time at Mrs Figg's when aunt Petunia went with Dudley to get his new uniform. He looked so ridiculous I actually had to feel sorry for him… even if I did laugh for 15 minutes before the sorrow set in.

When i went in the kitchen to make breakfast there was a horrid smell. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. I go to have a look. The tub is full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" I ask Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if I dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she answers.

"Oh, I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snaps Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Yeah sure if you're sending me to the circus to work with the elephants. Maybe once I sort my world out I could go work with elephants I could be an elephant trainer surely magic would help with that.

My two lard filled relatives must have smelt the food as they have just 'magically' turned up at the table. Apparently my mental giggles weren't mental.

"What do you find so funny boy?" my uncle asked well more demands.

"Nothing just thought about you magically appearing out of nowhere." I answer and holy Merlin's ghost I don't think I've ever seen that colour of red on a humans face… well maybe on Ron's when Hermione embarrasses him.

"There is no such thing as magic!" I quickly gabbed the bacon because he will not touch me when im holding his precious bacon. That however does not stop the rant.

Through breakfast Dudley was having a good laugh at uncle Vernon ranting. So now I am a childish (I'm 11 not technically but my body is) moron. I am just like my father and must have been around the neighbours bag of weed. Once in a while during breakfast uncle Vernon's hand would 'accidentally' wave too hard and hit me on my head but with the image of what his face looked like it would hardly bother me. Honestly doesn't this man know it would take more than a few swats to kill me and is should know it has happened.

Once he was done ranting he tells me to go get the mail which I do very willingly. I pick up the letters and quickly go through them to find my one.

I go to my cupboard and put my letter in there before I carry on my way to the living room and give uncle Vernon the mail.

When they were going through their mail I take a pen from the pot on the shelf and go back to my cupboard. I have a reply to write.

I open the letter and read it before writing a reply.

' _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistres'_

I grab the list of supplies I need and put them under my pillow.

I forgot to get any paper so I will write on the back of the acceptance letter.

' _Deputy Headmistres McGonagall,_

 _I have received your letter about Hogwarts and am very interested in what you are saying but my family would be less than pleased to allow me to come to your school. They don't like/believe in magic you see so would it be possible to send someone to come and talk to my family and tell me where I should go to get m school supplies please. Thank you for your time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter._

Now all I have to do is get outside and find one of them birds.

I go outside after telling my uncle that I am going to sort the flowerbeds out. I know I made more work for myself but this will work. Or at least I hope it will work.

I find one of the owls and give it the letter.

"Could you take this to McGonagall of Hogwarts please?" I ask it.

It nods its head in reply and flies away into the sky.

Well I better get on with these flowerbeds.

 **End for now.**

 **For anyone who thinks It is odd that Harry talks to himself in his head like there are others around him when there aren't to me it is normal because I do that all the time so that's why I write it like that.**

 **My sister was unable to do spell checks and other checks so you can correct me if I have made mistakes. Thanks.  
Review if you wish but that's not compulsory.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **Chapter 4**

It was 3 days later that I received an owl saying someone would come and talk to the Dursley's and after that escort me to Diagon Alley in two days. This leads us to where I am now sitting on the living room sofa as McGonagall tells us about the wizarding world and convincing them to let me go.

"Really Petunia your sister was a witch you should know that the accidental magic will only stop when a witch or wizard has full control. That control is what he will learn at Hogwarts." McGonagall sounds like she is teaching incompetent first years how to tie their shoe laces. This is something I may or may not know from personal experience.

"Fine take him just make sure that his fr- I mean make sure that his accidental magic stops." Uncle Vernon demands.

"He is still a child and will be when he comes back for the summer so there is no guarantee that it will have stopped but it will be more controlled." With that she stands up and walks to the door twitching her head in an indication that I should follow.

I follow McGonagall out of the house and into an alleyway. Now I feel like I should be thinking something sexual but I'd have more chance of getting a hard on with Dumbledore so I shall refrain from doing so.

She pulls out a sock which I assume is a portkey and tells me to old on. Gross if it is Dumbledore's I sure hope he washed them first. She activates the portkey and I am once again being sucked through a tube. After the first time I never wished to do it again and never wished it on my enemies. Mind you they may have more grace than me.

We landed at the entrance of the alley and she lets me have a minute to catch my breath.

"We will need to go to Gringotts first that is the wizarding bank. Your parents left you a trust volt to see you through your school years and then upon your age of maturity you will get your key to the Potters vaults." She explains.

Well at least she goes into more detail than Hagrid did. Not that I mind Hagrid he was my first friend after all. Anyway we carry on down the alley until we reach Gringotts. I read the warning and remember how utterly terrifying they can be.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'

Shit I really hope they don't hold grudges against what your future self has done. Would they know? Should I just run the other way now and tell her that I have changed my mind? Nope too late she's dragging me in.

We approached one of the goblins.

"Mr Potter is here to get the money out of his vaults." She says and hands over my key before he has a chance to ask.

Ok so the roller coaster ride down I may have said "weeee" outload by the look that McGonagall and the goblin gave me.

You know they have a resemblance when they both give that stern look. Maybe they gave her lessons it would explain why she is the most feared teacher after Snape.

Once we got the money we went in and out of shops getting everything I need for my school year. She explained that the reason people were looking at me all the time is because I was famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived (though what a hideous name is that) and told me what happened that night.

She told me about all the different houses and what they represent and even though she did lean more towards her own house she did not say that everyone sorting into Slytherin was evil.

We reach Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and McGonagall advises me to buy everyday robes and at least one winter robe as well.

"We will go get your wand and familiar after this is done." She tells me as she sits down to wait as I am dragged off to be measured.

Once again I am put next to Draco Malfoy and decide to introduce myself before he can open his mouth and make me want to punch his pretty little teeth out.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter who are?" I ask while extending my hand in an offer to shake.

His hand meets mine in the middle and gives as firm a shake as two elven year olds can.

"I am Draco Malfoy Heir to the Malfoy line." He introduces himself.

We make small talk for a few minutes before Madam Malkin told Draco that he is done. After a little more time I am also done.

I walk over to McGonagall and tell her we are done then off we go to get wands.

As I walk in to the familiar shop I feel all the magical cores wrap around me. With all the power in this shop it's a miracle that he hasn't lost his mind. Mind you he is a bit crazy and it's doubtful you could become a wand make if you had a low resistance to other magical cores and wand ingredients.

He did his crazy little rant and passed me wand after wand until finally we got to the phoenix feather wand. It fit but it also didn't.

"It feels like it fits but also feels like it is missing something." I tell him.

He tells me to come out back and leaves McGonagall in the front.

"It is no wonder you ae missing something with your past and future. How many things do you think its missing?" he asks.

"Just one maybe two and no offence but how did you know?" I ask in return.

"I have my ways." Well isn't he one vague bugger.

"Open up your magic an let it feel for what is missing and be sure to keep a good grip on your wand so you can be sure." He says and leaves the room.

I open up my magic like he says and walk around the room an pick up what feels like it connects to me the most and then return to the front and give it to him.

"Ah basilisk scale and grimm hair it does seem fitting. It will take me about 15 minutes to have them put together you may want to go get you familiar and come back for your wand."

So we go to the Pet Shop and straight away Hedwig comes and lands on my shoulder.

"Blimey she has been murder for us all in here. I will make you a deal you buy he and I'll give you half price off her food and necessities for a year." Begs the owner.

I agree fast haha sucker I was going to buy her anyway.

Once we had all of Hedwig's things we went back to Ollivanders and get my wand.

McGonagall takes me back home and tells me how I will be able to get onto the platform and takes her leave.

You know today has been quite amazing I forgot what it was all like before he came back. What it was like before all the nightmares and death. We really did have a magical world and I am going to keep it that way.

 **End for now.**

 **My sister was unable to do spell checks and other checks so you can correct me if I have made mistakes (add to the fact I was tired when I wrote this). Thanks.**

 **Review if you wish but that's not compulsory.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **(Chapter 5)**

Today I will be going back to Hogwarts and I cannot tell you how excited I am to be going back home. Yes after all these years Hogwarts is still my home and I doubt there will be another for me. I get dressed into my jeans and shirt deciding not to put my robes on as Dursley's do I really need to say more? It would be fun to see how far I could push their fear but there is no point ruining a perfectly good day. A few hours later and everyone finally ready to go we get my trunk and Hedwig in the car and off we go to the train station.

Now no need waste breath talking to stupid guards or other pedestrians I just have to wait for the Weasley family. Yes I do know the way to the platform but 1- I am an eleven year old and muggle raised can't really let people know that I am from the future can I? Some people in the wizarding world are smart (me being one of them of course) 2- Do you really think we could win the war (against both muggle and magical) if people don't start to unite and understand each other? 3- He's my friend so deal with it.

Suddenly I heard it that amazing voice that could probably make Voldemort shit himself. "- packed with Muggles, of course-" well of course this sounds very over dramatic and planned but who cares when the sake of our world rests on my tiny hands making everyone see each other's views.

The best bits coming, the best bits coming.

"Fred, you next," says Mrs Weasley.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," Fred exclaims. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," he replied, and off he went George following quickly after.

So wonderful such genius little minds my dear minions have.

I approach them and ask about the barrier and how I am meant to get through and all that. After the explanation I run between 9 and 10. It is so breath taking. Everything here is perfect and I'm finally going home.

After Fred and George helped me onto the train they went back to their mother to say goodbye and I settled into my compartment alone. Soon enough they were back with Ron who I welcomed with open arms.

Right totally forgot about his awe at me being Harry Potter when we first meet… totally awkward to know my best mate once practically worshipped me. Oh well it will pass soon enough.

Once we had started eating and having a rather fun conversation we were interrupted by Hermione and Neville coming into our cart. It didn't go as usual I invited them in and said I'd read in a book about a summoning charm and practiced it a lot. I summoned the toad and we sat down to have a conversation. Though I am thinking soon I will have to say something to Hermione about her overly bossy and know-it-all ways.

The next interruption was Draco and his two minions.

"Potter what are you doing associating with this sort?" asks Draco in a deathly calm tone. "They are nothing. Two blood traitors and a mudblood won't get you anywhere in this world."

I allowed a few words to be passed between them all but interrupted before anyone could get hurt.

"Stop it all of you!" I demand. "Draco sit down and make your minions do the same. Stop insulting the others and listen to me." Seeing Ron's smug look I carry on. "That goes for all of you. What do you actually know about each other? Not including your names."

"I know that they are blood traitors and that she is a mudblood." Replied Draco.

"I know that he is death eater scum and that he practices dark magic." Ron put in.

"I know that Malfoys family followed you-know-who. Both mine and Ron's families were on the light side so naturally we'd not get along with each other." Came Neville's more tame answer.

"You worked for Voldemort? How could you want to be near him Harry?" Demands Hermione.

And before a war can start I butt in. not even seeing if Crabbe and Goyal could actually form a reply.

"First off Draco don't use the term mudblood my mother was a muggleborn too. Secondly, Hermione a child is not their parent. Now to all of you don't use your parent's words and don't let them make you judge someone you don't even know. The feud between your elders ruin your lives now." I finish. They look at me as if understanding had just dawned on them. They were living their lives in their parent's words.

"Alright not using my the words of my father I am willing to try and get along." Said Draco.

In the end we all agreed to get to know one another. It worded quite well actually. Draco and Ron got into a conversation about chess and quidditch. Neville, Crabbe and Goyal got into a quiet conversation about themselves and getting to know each other. While me and Hermione talked and I tried to give her some advice.

"Hermione I know you are very smart but you need to calm down. Now don't hide your intelligence never hide it. You just need calm down on the way you convey it. At the moment you seem like you are forcing it on someone else and that you think you ae better than others-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone else and is it so bad to show people m knowledge?" she asks with an edge to her voice.

"To show people no. To force it on them yes. Anyway as I was saying you are probably trying to do it with the fear you won't be taken seriously. But you will make people not like you if you carry on how you are. All I'm asking is that you let that defensive wall down so people know you're not just a robot and won't get picked on." I say and she pauses and nods.

"I will try." She says then we carry on to a lighter conversation about subjects.

After a while we get dressed into our robes and we go to the boats.

That is when I see it. The castle… I am finally home.

 **End for now.**

 **You may correct me on my spelling mistakes and such. Thanks.**

 **Should I keep Harry in Gryffindor or move him? What about the others?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).  
Sorry for the wait.  
"hi" speaking out loud  
'hi' speaking in his head to the hat.**

 **(Chapter 6)**

Once out of our boats and at the castle Hagrid knocked on the doors… wait why did he knock? Is that to add effect? Because really as first years we have to open those doors and you have to go through an extra set of doors before even reaching the great hall. I suppose they could be getting the ghosts ready for their little introduction.

The doors open to reveal the stern face of good old Professor Mini… haha mini is a mouse. Yup probably for effect I mean if anything I going to shit us all up it is her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Ok who else are we going to be? Some orphans who he found on his travels? Magical creatures pretending to be a bunch of 11 year olds?

When we walk in to the huge entrance hall with the marble stair case I can't help but feel tiny in comparison. I don't know if it is because I haven't been here in so long or because I'm now in my 11 year old body… ok that sounded weird even to me it's nothing sexual. Did I even know the word sexual last time? Sorry lost in thought there.

She led us to an empty chamber of the hall where we could hear the chatter of the other students who are already in there. You know suddenly I'm just as nervous as I was the last time. Well I should be I mean staring up at Professor McGonagall I am only just realising how small I actually am. How do us first yeas not get trampled by the rest of these giants?

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Ok 1- There are more places to spend your free time in a massive castle than your common room. 2- She always says Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and I am 100% convinced she says it in the order that she prefers them and 3- Could she be any more intimidating?

She walks into the hall after telling us she will be back with us when we are needed. Is that really safe we have no idea where we are and we are 11 year old who probably enjoy being nosy what if one of us walked off? Yes you could easily find us with magic but that is not the point. Actually that's probably why they use McGonagall… scary and intimidating who in their right mind would wonder off?

Everyone around me starts to talk about how we would get sorted. Should I tell them and say as the Boy-Who-Lived I got told. Haha nope. Tests, wrestling trolls, duelling and testing your magical ability were just some of the ideas that people came up with. Amusedly Hermione started to go over every spell she had ever read and Ron and Draco were arguing over who would win who in a duel.

The conversation got dropped when everyone turned to see what caused that admittedly loud scream. I am convinced I've heard people scream quieter under the Cruciatus curse. Obviously it was the ghosts, who apparently enjoy having the same conversations all the time.

They did there speech and Professor McGonagall came back to tell them to move on and when I say move on I don't mean to the afterlife though maybe she does. We were told to get in a line and admittedly the line wasn't the best.

We walk into the hall Hermione rattling off about the night sky or something. Neville clutching his toad, Ron waving at his bothers while looking nervous, Draco the pureblood he was had a blank mask on but his eyes kept sweeping my way and them to the rest of our little group and finally Crabbe and Goyal looking slightly lost standing behind Draco like bodyguards. Everyone else has mix reactions of wonder and fear. To be honest someone looked as if they were subtly checking if they had peed themselves.

Ooh the stool and the hat had come out, hehe the look of pure confusion is just fabulous. The hat started to sing and suddenly I desire to know if the hat actually sounds like one of the founders did.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Well I think it's safe to say that every first year now feels like an idiot.

Hannah got put in Hufflepuff, as did Susan and never let it be said that Hufflepuffs have no backbone and are weak because I tell you from the war with Voldemort and the war with the muggles them two together are demons.

The sorting went on and I zoned in and out clapping when one of my new (when I say new I mean this time around) friends get sorted. The all get where they want to Draco, Crabbe and Goyal all got Slytherin and Ron, Hermione and Neville all got Gryffindor. Each time one got sorted the one being sorted would look at the rest to make sure that the arrangement hadn't changed our friends ship.

At last my name! Holy shit look at all them eyes. Now I know why Ron is scared of spiders.

'I see it's not your first time of being sorted Mr Potter?' the sat says into my head.

'nope and know my occlumency never was very good I assume you know why I am back?'

'Yes so tell me where to this time you are still a difficult one to place?'

'I was thinking maybe Gryffindor. See I thought it through though I need to be able to communicate through the houses my friendship with Draco will hopefully get people to understand that inter-house friendships aren't that bad. I could always go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but Hufflepuff is out as people wouldn't take me seriously there and Ravenclaw just wouldn't create the inter-house bonding that Gryffindor would… also no one would believe I'd be Ravenclaw and Hermione wouldn't. Not to mention everyone wants me to be Gryffindor and to see the golden boy be just that so I could make it work in my favour.' I ramble in my head to the hat. Wow that makes me sound slightly insane.

'well thought out Mr Potter.' He says the out loud.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I step off the stool and wave to my friends in Slytherin and head to the Gryffindor table to let the sorting finish.

After the sorting was done and everyone seated Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He purposely makes himself look mad and yet everyone still thinks he's amazing. He probably does it just to get a laugh out of how everyone clings to his words even when he is talking mad.

Dinner continued and everyone was talking if you weren't involved in a conversation I would say it sort of sounds like a shopping centre on a busy day.

My head stats hurting when I look at Quirrell we are really going to have to do something about that how in the world will I be able to spend the year near him when I'm going to get a major headache… maybe I could bring out meeting date earlier.

Finally the dreaded song. It's amusing sure but I think everyone has a love/hate relationship with it. I might turn it into a torture technique.

We follow Percy to the common room and listen to him tell us about rules and all the boring stuff that I will allow in one ear and out of the other. After his short for Percy speech he sent us all to bed.

Exhaustion over ruled me and I fell asleep listening to my dorm mates snores and sleep ridden mutters.

 **End for now.**

 **Thanks for reading.  
You may correct me on my spelling mistakes and such. Thanks.  
I have written myself into tiredness. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

(Chapter 7)

" _NO please! Please don't take my baby!" Hannah begged as her and Neville's child was ripped away from her while she was in containment._

 _This was one of the experiments. Any child they find they will try to separate the magic from them. This is a way to 'cleanse' them the muggles say. It never works just tortures the child and eventually they die from pain while the parent screams and cries all the while unable to help their baby._

" _Don't! Get away from my baby you son of a bitch! Please! Please, she has done nothing! She's innocent, STOP IT!" Hannah shouted with tears running down her face ignoring all those around her. Eyes only for her baby and the only thing she can hear are her baby screaming and crying._

 _Her supressed magic is so strong but it is unable to come to the surface to save her baby (another invention by them filthy muggles we are assured). As she watches her baby die a horrendous death her magic rips her body to shreds bit by bit. Her magic is punishing her for being unable to save her child and she slowly dies by the hands of her own magic._

"HANNAH!" I shout as I wake up from my dream (fucking nightmare) history really or the future that will happen if I fuck up again.

I am often convinced this is Magic's and Mother Nature's way of punishing me for doing it wrong the first time. I know what happened to them. Over a thousand deaths and I've seen them all. I get to look at the faces of my 11 year old house mates knowing every one of their deaths.

I look around to the surrounding beds an am relieved to discover that my scream didn't wake any on my room mates. Well really what was I worried about these lot can sleep through a war (literally).

A few hours later and it is time for breakfast and I go down with my house mates while trying to ignore the stairs and whispers that follow me. Bloody idiots the lot of them (ok I know I'm being harsh and bitter but don't you think I'm allowed my day off?)

Today we have first period with Slytherin and it is potions. I am happy to be with Slytherin it is a perfect way to carry on my friendship and make more. Although, that will be rather hard with Snape as the professor but beggars can't be choosers and make no mistake I am a beggar. I need to do it right this time.

We all meet up outside of the hall and walk down to the dungeons together gaining some admittedly odd looks as we pass others and let's not mention the comments from the older years who clearly think friendship is taboo.

"Hermione." I say capturing the girls attention.

"Yeah?" she asks turning away from her conversation with Goyal and Ron.

"If given the choice of seating arrangements would you sit by Neville? I noticed how nervous he was and I think you'd be helpful." I ask her.

"Sure Harry." He says with a smile. She is proud of herself for being able use her knowledge to help without being bullied for it.

As it turns out we were just told to get in and sit our hides so we could choose where to sit as long as we did it swiftly. I ended up next to Crabbe which in all honesty I don't mind one bit. Well didn't mind one bit I was perfectly content really until Snape, Snape, Severus Snape started talking about his fame brewing (LIES)! Well he is famous for his brewing and the nasty taste of his brewing but still.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Oh I remember this one.

"Draught of Living Death, Sir." I say respectfully while happily watching his eye twitch.

"Ok Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asks again.

Ok so maybe is should answer honestly but BORING!

"Well I would assume as a potions master you would have one in your cupboard so id check there first… but if for some miraculous reason there isn't one I'd go find a goat, one of old age let not be unreasonable, decapitate it and get the stone from its stomach." I say which I had the right answer to technically.

"Five point from Gryffindor Potter, for you cheek!" he says angrily. Though really I know he wants to do a happy dance he should thank me for giving him reasons to take points.

After his internal happy dance he had us making a cure for boils. As I remember how to make it and everyone who isn't too good is paired with someone of skill no accidents happened. Hehe Snape sad… ok no more marvel films for me.

After that lovely, lovely class is over and I have successfully managed to imagine Snape as a kitten with a pink collar… yeah really productive of me but I knew what I was doing.

Right as I was saying we decided to wander around the grounds for a while before our next class.

"Ok I hear the dog but I don't see it." Says Draco looking around.

And POW Draco lands flat on his face with Fang sitting comfortably on his back. I don't know you can sit comfortably on someone so skinny but still.

Hagrid quickly comes over and get Fang off while Neville starts playing with him encouraging the others to do the same.

"Yeh are all welcome t' my place for a brew and play with Fang anytime yeh want." Hagrid invites. Which if it were an other adult I would worry but considering it's Hagrid it's fine.

I am really happy to be friends with Hagrid he really is one of the good guys. Loyal as a kitten if you have the right food for it. Very sensitive and just brilliant. I may be slightly biased as he was my first friend.

We spent over an hour playing with Fang and talking to Hagrid and when it was time or the next lesson I felt a hell of a lot better and don't really want to kill anyone. Things are finally looking up.

 **End for now.**

 **You may correct me on my spelling mistakes and such. Thanks.  
Bless you all for reading m'dears.  
Ok so I hope it's good as I'm watching Doctor Who and I kept getting distracted.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **(Chapter 8)**

I am so freaking glad I don't have a glaringly massive hatred towards Draco and his goons (as I secretly still refer to them even if they are my friends). Why am I so glad about this? Simple reason and two words 'flying lessons'. Yes my dears if I had my rivalry with Draco still then Neville would plummet to the ground and Draco would be an arse. But since the world will end up in a war anyway I see no point in making my school life a war… or actively making it a war I mean come on it is me we are talking about here.

"Typical," said Ron darkly. "Just what I always wanted, another lesson with Slytherin." It was this that interrupted my lovely internal rant. It looks like somethings will never change.

"Ron we get on with Draco, Vincent and Greg I don't see the problem." I pointed out to my dear dunderhead friend.

"There are more people in Slytherin than them though Harry." He says to me like I really don't get the point (which I really don't but oh well).

"…And? Have you ever actually spoke to any of them or is this another Draco and the train scenario?" I ask and with the redness of hi face I have found my answer. "Come on I'm sure it can't be that bad." I say as I drag him out of the common room for breakfast.

Eating breakfast Draco, who along with Vincent and Greg joined Gryffindor table, didn't want to stop talking about Quidditch… mind you not many people wanted to. Everyone is telling stories of their experiences of flying.

Draco was telling us about the Quidditch pitch that he has at his house and all the times he nearly gave his mother a heart attack by flying too high and then just dropping. Some of the details seemed a little dramatic but overall it is probably true. He also made a point of saying how unfair it was that first years can't make the team or bring their own broom.

Ron was telling us all of the matches he has played with his family and how having a bigger family that you could split in two made the games all the more fun. He also told us of how every game they had to split the twins up because A- they are both beaters and B- they are scary when they are together and are likely to blow something up.

"What about you Nev?" Draco asks.

"Oh, I've never been on a broom. Gran says I'm enough of a danger to myself never mind those around me so I should just keep my feet on the ground." And ok I get her point but it her fault he is so clumsy with all the 'you must live up to your fathers standards' and the 'your father was showing great amounts of magic by this point'. Not to mention the whole hanging him out of a window. I am grateful she helped in the war but what a bitch.

"Don't listen to her Nev. All anyone needs in flying is a bit of practice, you managed to make the potion yesterday and you were worried about that." Ron pointed out and that is Ron emotional range of a tea spoon Ron.

"Yeah Neville and I've never been on a broom either." Not technically a lie I haven't at this age yet. "So we can both learn together." He seemed to like the idea of that and smiled in my direction in thanks.

"What about you Hermione you're being very quiet? Wait don't take that the wrong way." Greg asked Hermione who was being quiet and I know why haha.

"I don't like the idea of it. It really doesn't sound safe at all. I mean I know magic can heal a lot quicker than muggle ways can but is it really safe to have a bunch of students in the air with balls being thrown at them and they can fall and die any moment?" Ok she does have a point.

"The thing is though you are usually so far in the air that someone notices you before you can crash to the ground and die so they will slow your fall." I answer.

"Harry the key word in that sentence is 'usually' what if someone just plummets without being noticed because the snitch is about to get caught and they snap their necks?" she asks. At this we ll go silent. Yeah we should never talk about this game while Hermione is with us.

After eating we all made our way to flying lesson.

Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." As last time most didn't get the broom up on the first go… that was nothing sexual I meant the brooms that we ride… probably not helping matters here.

As Neville got in the air he looked terrified and was shaking quite a bit. I was about to take myself over to him when Vincent and Greg got either side of him and explained that he needs to command the broom and feel more confident with it. With their help by the end of the lesson Neville was flying higher with the rest of us and Draco and Ron stayed lower with Hermione to help her keep confidence and not feel left out.

I should come up with a new name for myself instead of The-Boy-Who-Lived I could be The-Unlikely-Friendship-Generator or T-U-F-G for short. Oh no even I think that's terrible I will have to come up with a better one.

At the end of the lesson I feel slightly sad that I didn't end up on the team like last time for more than one reason. I mean yes I love playing but it would have also been easier to get close to the older years though Quidditch. I am making the most of this second chance at life sure, but I have to remember why I was sent back. It was to save them and to save us all. Never mind I can get close to Fred and George through Ron and bringing up the Marauders and then I can get close to the other older years through them.

As we went through the rest of the day I tried to formulate a plan on who to try and unite first. I at first thought the younger years but then I realised that the older years could all be gone by time that happened. Then I thought the older years and realised that as they are older they will be more stuck in their ways and harder to sway so by time I am done with them the younger years will be stuck. So my conclusion is to just unite people where I can and if the opportunity arises and if Magic wants his or her arse saving it damn well better provide the situations needed to do so.

 **End for now.**

 **Thanks for reading.  
I couldn't fall asleep so just sort of went screw it I'll update… sorry rambling.  
Correct me on my spellings and such if you feel the need.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **(Chapter 9)**

As I lie in bed with my eyes closed I can assure you at this second today is going to be a pain in my ass. Why you ask? Simple today is Halloween and nothing good ever comes from Halloween. I mean look what happened last time. We nearly got killed by a troll. I swear if someone upsets Hermione today they're going after that thing without me. I don't need to get killed quite yet… ok that's nasty of me. But the point is I can already tell today will be shit.

I hear Neville calling me and it only occurs to me now that it isn't just me who lost my parents today. I mean it must be really hard having your parents still alive but never being able to have them talk to you. Every time he sees his parents he must just see his lifeless forms and I bet he blames himself. It's odd that only now seeing all these people who I've seen die live do I even begin to understand how he must feel.

"Harry, you need get up its time for breakfast." Nev says quietly to me. See Ron this is how you wake someone not all shouty and grumbly.

"Ok Nev." I reply and open my eyes to his direction. Which just so happens is a bad mistake.

 _Immediately I am sucked into a vision. Not like my ones with Voldemort. No these are very different. Neville locked in a cage chained to the wall like some wild animal. His bones point out in all different directions some actually jotting through the skin. His eyes by this point were wild and unfocused. His wife and child already killed and his magic wanted to kill him for failing in his duty, but what better punishment than keeping him alive through all of this?_

 _An experiment to see how much you can take before your 'freakishness' tries to protect you. But it never would. It's the handy work of our kind trying to protect their families, by doing what the muggles tell them to. They always lie though their families are never protected from the muggles. Magical restraints not completely binding the magic but just enough to make us harmless._

 _I re-watch as he is injected with who knows what and is put under excruciating pain. They take blood in test tubes to try and find a way to 'domesticate' our magic. Electric shocks, brutal beatings, shot with a gun, slashed with knives, deprived of oxygen, the lot. He has been through so much and all he wants is to be with his family. He is begging. Every day he begs and begs but his magic just won't let him die. This is his punishment as long as he has his magic he will watch the world that he knew and loved crumble around him. His failure to protect his family by magic is punished by failure to protect him._

 _He finally got his wish though. On one of our raids to try and get our people back I found him. The others were trying to get everyone else out and I went to the lower floors to try and see if anyone was still down there. It was Nev. Poor little Neville, there was no hope, no life of his own, nothing. He begged, oh he begged so much. I couldn't deny him his wish._

" _Please Harry. Please just do it. You know the spell to take away my magic. I can't live anymore they're gone and they were all I had left. Please take it then kill me." Tears were running down his face and they were down mine to. But I did it I held my wand and took his magic it's known to be one of the most painful things you can experience. Even more painful the Cruciatus curse and by the screams and the way his body angles it is true. Only one thing left._

" _Goodbye Nev. Avada Kedavra." As the spell goes to him his lips twitch up in a slight smile of relief._

I am pulled out of my vision and stumble out of bed. I quickly grabbed my clothes to change into and ran passed him. Leaving the confused eleven year old Neville to stare at my retreating back. Once I get to the bathroom I run straight to the toilet and start puking up yesterday's meal. To remember that and then come out of it looking into the eyes of the eleven year old version is not something I can deal with ok?

I get ready to face the day and start on my way to breakfast which by the way I am totally not eating. I keep my eyes to the floor and try to avoid anyone who may want to talk to me. However, in my speed walk to avoid bumping into anyone I did just that… literally. I fall to the floor and look into the eyes of Cedric Diggory. I am once again sucked into a vision.

Right before my eyes I see it all again. The tournament and the final task. Why? Why the fuck did I say grab the cup? One of the kindest people who you will ever meet killed by Lord Voldemort. Thank you oh dear magic, for the reminder that I also have to stop that nut case from following through with his plans. Cedric though his death was fast was one that hit me really hard. It was avoidable. It was not technically the first death that I witnessed but was the first that I can remember in all the gory detail. I remember landing and wondering why the place looked so familiar. I remember the order to kill the spare. I remember the cure flying at him and the terror that I felt and that which I saw in his face. Though not the most drawn out death still one that made an impact on me.

When I come out of the vision I am panting hard and scurrying away from the offered hand of help. I can't take his hand. I lean against the wall still panting and getting eerily close to a panic attack. I am shaking and he comes to try and sit next to me to calm me but it's not working. I can feel the tears on my face and my breath coming that fast it's hardly there. I vaguely feel him help me up and start walking with me. I don't know where we are going or why.

The next thing I know is having a disgusting taste in my mouth and feeling concerned gazes on me. I don't look fully up but I can already tell that it is Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and still Cedric just from the way they are dressed. It turns out it was a calming draught and never have I been more thankful for a potion… well there have been a few cases but that's totally not the point.

They start asking me what was making me react like that but once it started making me panic again they gave up and told me if I needed to talk to someone I could and Madam Pomfrey suggested that I write down what is bothering me as it may help some. I did also pick up on Dumbledore theorizing that it may have been because of the anniversary of my mum and dad's death. They can choose to believe whatever the hell they want to as long as I don't have to speak.

Once calmed I was asked to stay while breakfast is still in order and word would be sent to my friends so they don't worry. Cedric though has decided to stay with me during breakfast time. Look here everyone my fist recruit! Magic and Fate finally doing your jobs I see. Well done really give yourself a shiny!

We spent the time of breakfast getting to know each other better and before we leave to our separate classes agree to talk some over time. Yay to my first recruit and a fine one at that if I do say so myself.

Also in my stay in the hospital it all clicked to me my visions only happen when I look into the eyes of people. It is said that the eyes are the door to the soul. That and it being Halloween which means the veil of life and death is at its thinnest I am seeing the deaths that they have already experienced even if they don't know they have. Well it's either that or magic is just being a bitch again.

I purposefully just to be cautious sat in-between Ron and Hermione so if she does get a bit 100% know-it-all on us she does it on me not Ron. This way I don't have to go galloping around the school to find her.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. Oh please can he not teach anything harder… oh wait yeah we're a bunch of eleven year olds clearly we can't start off with anything too hard. Duh. So purposefully I do the same mistake as Ron to see if she snaps.

"You're saying it wrong," yup she did.

"No see your wrong I know the spell I just wanted to see if you'd correct me nicely or be a bit of a bitch about it. I'm trying to be a good friend by helping you out with that temper problem of yours. Honestly woman you can't kill someone for saying a word wrong. See how good of a friend I am." And to prove I can do it I did just that… damn I am a bitch today aren't I? Huh I can be a terrible friend.

"I'm sorry I will try to be more polite about how I correct people in the future. Thank you for pointing it out." Huh maybe Hermione does just need human lessons.

Later after that lesson and a few it is dinner time. Yay time for troll even though I am still avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." And faint. Haha never realised how funny this was.

They are now telling us to go to our dormitories and me boing me stands up on the table.

"Excuse me everyone! The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeon you know where the troll is. Would it not make more sense to leave us all here with a warding spell on the door and have us all stay calm?"

"That is- why didn't I think of that?" Dumbledore asks himself. "Professor McGonagall please stay in here with the children and you please Madam Pomfrey." With that settles and more house points to me I sit down on the Slytherin table and eat the rest of my dinner with Draco and the others.

See boom dinner with my friends (even the twins-with a reluctant lee- and Cedric joined us at Slytherin table) and I didn't even have to defeat I troll. Still I can't wait for this day to end.

 **End for now.**

 **Thanks for reading.  
Hope it worked out well.  
You may correct me if there is any glaring spelling mistake (though even if you do I may not sort it out soo…) hehe.  
My sisters girlfriend has been bugging me for two weeks to update so I finally got around to it.  
Sorry for the rambling now I'm tired.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **(Chapter 10)**

Christmas seemed to be fast approaching and I have a shit ton of things that need doing. 1- Give out my Christmas gifts (yes I am nice enough to get them gifts). 2- Get my ass moving on recruiting people as I really haven't got enough yet. I mean I've got some through Fred and George… and let's not forget the people through Cedric. But I need more. 3- See that very special mirror at some point. However, very important business to deal with first… I gotta go play in that snow.

After some amazing fun in the snow, including snowball fights (I am so glad I chose Crabbe and Goyal to be on my team with their throws). Not to mention the twins bewitching snowballs to hit Quirrell. They may have gotten in trouble, but those awesome dudes just hit Voldemort in the face so who cares? Well they didn't know it was him and I'm meant to be trying get him work with me but still!

There was I won't say no fighting because have you seen my group of friends? There is always going to be disagreements with us. But there was less than the last time around which also means fewer points taken from us.

Anyhow, that basically leads us to where we are now looking for info on our dear little (very old) Nicholas Flamel. Yes I know what book it is but I have no idea where to find it and how am I, Mr hates reading, meant to get a book (which is fucking huge) and say it was just "a bit of light reading"? I am neither Hermione nor Draco it would never work.

Anyway, moving on from the book. Draco, Hermione, Crabbe, and Neville are some of the people who offered me and Ron a place to stay for the holidays. Heck even some of my never 'friends?' offered us places to stay. But Ron's parents didn't agree with half of our friends and I wanted to see the mirror (and of course didn't want Ron be left alone with his older brothers). Ok so the last part was my excuse but it was also true.

"Last chance guys you sure you don't want to come? Mum and Dad are fine with it. There is more than enough room." Draco askes us. To be honest it sounds more like begging and I am very tempted to give into his puppy dog eyes.

"My mum and dad didn't like that idea much. 'Ronald Weasley you know the Malfoy family and families like them are not to be trusted. You'd be killed the second you stepped into their house'. Yada, yada you saw the letters. Preach at me not to judge then go and say shit like that. Where the bloody hell do they think I get if from?" Ron demands getting rather angry… and strangely the imitation did sound like Mrs Weasley and had us all laughing. well except for Hermione who was giving him disapproving looks.

"Ron I am sure your mother doesn't sound like that and she is only looking out for you." Inputs Hermione (and ooh wrong move).

"I've heard her at Diagon Alley she really does sound like that." Says Goyal.

"Why's he being left at Hogwarts so she can visit Charlie instead of asking Charlie home if she really is just looking out for him?" askes Goyal.

"Are you saying that he needs protecting from us and our families? He's one of my best friends I wouldn't hurt him. My family doesn't go around mindlessly killing. The only reason we'd hurt someone is if they hurt our family first. You know I wouldn't let my family hurt any of you." Draco ranted.

All these comments were said in a rush of protest and some got jumbled with others but that is the main part of the comments. From the look Ron is giving everyone he is getting upset and about to blow up. But before he could Neville started to quietly comfort him while the argument carried on in the background.

"I am not saying any of that." Hermione insists.

I am now resisting a very over dramatic sigh to get their attention. But with these lot it would be futile anyhow.

"It does sound like that is what you are saying Hermione. This is why I ask you to think things through before speaking, so you can reason why you've said it. Guys what she means is Mrs Weasley thinks she's doing what is best for her children even if it isn't true. What she has been told is what she believes and she is just trying to protect her children. Can you really blame her for trying to do that?" I tried to reason and slowly their arguments died out. But come on! Why do I have to be the voice of reason around here now? It's just so unfair.

When everyone was in the carriages to go home Me, Ron and the twins went back up the castle. When I say twins I really should specify which ones. Like there are even more twins that I knew in school the first time around apparently. There is a set of twins one in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin; over the school year they acted like distant cousins or something but when going home they were very close. Our little group this time around changed that and they are willing to go against what people think they should be so they can be happy.

Christmas eve we decided to do an all-nighter. It failed. McGonagall, do I need to say any more? Well I am going to anyway. We all really must be predictable. We were going to lose points as well until Fred pointed out that there is no rule about what time we had to sleep, only about what time we had to be in our dorms. George made this even clearer by pulling out the rule book (given to them by Charlie and Bill when they stated first year) and finding the exact page for her to read.

In the end we came up with an agreement (considering she was going to write to the Weasley family otherwise) that we could stay awake until 1am and we have to leave gifts until the morning. You may argue that she 'won't know' and if you do you do argue that you don't know her well. Sher knows everything… Well everything other than you should always trust children when they claim a stone is being stolen and things like that. But whatever I am so over that!

So anyway moving on, by time it was 1am we were all bloody knackered anyway and can blame her instead of losing our dignity. It really didn't take us that long to fall asleep.

I woke up to Fred and George jumping on my bed and Ron sat at the end while Percy glared at them.

"Honestly you two who do you think is the younger brother here?" Percy asks. "Ron is sat nicely why do you have to jump on him?" he demands.

"Have you ever tried to wake Harry up?" Starts Fred.

"Yeah three hours if you try the nice way the lazy sod." Finishes George.

"That lazy sod is awake and looking right at you." I say before kicking them off onto the floor.

"Come on Harry we wanted wait for you before opening gifts." Ron says grabbing my hand.

When we get down to the dorm where we had positioned our gits he turns to me with a grin.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Ron. Happy Christmas, Guys."

I actually had more gifts this year due to my increased number of friends. Still my most treasured is the cloak belonging to my dad. Just to wear it warms my (admittedly cold) heart.

Once again I let Ron have the fifty pence piece. After everyone had opened their gifts we decided it was time for breakfast. Clad in our Weasley jumpers of course (and yes we did have to force Ron).

"Hey Fred, what is the betting that next Christmas she accidentally sends Ginny's jumper to me?" George asks.

"If she does we're keeping it. We have been asking for neon pink for years." Fred replies with a laugh.

We get to the hall with our usual banter. Fred and George saying about perfect Percy and any time Ron laughed Percy would conjure up a spider. Yes Percy has a sense of humour. But he also can manipulate you into thinking he can do no wrong (the bloody Slytherin).

After many snowball fights and full stomachs. Well and watching Percy chase Fred and George around, I can conclude that this Christmas was just as fun as the first time around.

Once everyone was in bed I got out my cloak and decided to go to the mirror. Yeas this time I am going to miss out the lovely journey to the restricted section and that quite frankly terrifying book. I could very much do without a run in with Filch and Snape thank you very much.

When I got to the mirror I didn't look straight in scared of what would (or would not) be there. I look up and for a second I do see my mum and dad but one by one they are followed by the people who died in my previous life. Some not even born yet.

My mother gives me a smile while my dad looks around and indicated behind him to all the people most importantly his old friends.

I look at the face of my not yet dead Godfather and see him say the words "you can do it pup".

The scene changes Generations worth of people going in and out of Hogwarts. It still stands. We all do. I did it. I stopped our world from being destroyed with help from both the light and the dark sides.

This is a fantasy that I am determined to make reality.

Instead of getting Ron and showing him this marvellous mirror I decided to stay and have this time to myself.

I stay looking at what the world can be and talking to me family until Professor Dumbledore comes in and indicated to the mirror.

"What is it you see when you look into the mirror? A personal question I know but an old man's curiosity can get the better of him."

"My parents. My mum and dad. What about you Professor?" I reply with a half-truth and a question of my own. I can see he knows it's not the full truth just as I do with him when he says.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks. One can never have enough socks and yet another Christmas without them." He knows I see through him but this is how our relationship has always been.

As I go to bed I think of all that I've seen in that mirror today. Although it's too later to save my parents and Neville's parents and Luna's mum and all the others killed before now. I will try my damn hardest to save the rest of them. I will save anyone and everyone that I am capable of saving.

 **End for now.**

 **-Thanks for reading.  
-Hope it worked out well.  
-You may correct me if there is any glaring spelling mistake (though even if you do I may not sort it out soo…) hehe.  
-Anyhow, sorry for the lateness m'dears.  
-I was an idiot and wrote it on paper first and writing it across to my laptop was a pain in the ass.  
-Yeah I'll stop rambling now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **(Chapter 11)**

So yes just like last time Dumbledore has 'convinced' me to not to go looking for the mirror anymore. Is it bad that I take fun out of the fact I know what he's done with it? All knowing and secret keeping Dumbledore doesn't know that I know what he knows. Oh well it's good to let him know what it feels like… Ok so I've had a few sleepless nights.

On the downside Ron thinks I'm going crazy with all his 'You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad.' Last time I tell him about my late night adventures. Also excuse me Ronald but my nightmares are not about seeing my parents in the mirror this time.

Hermione of course was as happy as ever when finding out about the sneaking around. Really I must look into her family tree to see if she is related to a banshee.

The others bless them looked like they wanted to help if their pitying looks are anything to go by. But you see we all have a very strong fear of women. Particularly this one (I really feel sorry for future Ron).

Anyway you can probably sense my frustration so let's get to what is really bothering me. This while plan for saving the world thing, I can't do it alone. I haven't got the contacts for recruiting. I am not admitting defeat, just saying that a little help would be nice.

Now my plan to rectify this could go 2 ways 1- I get the help I need from my friends or 2- they all think I'm bat shit crazy. Ok so the second one is true even if they go for the first one.

As you have probably gathered by now I am going to tell them about my need to save us all. Wow that sounds stupid in my head I wonder what it will sound like to them? But I am not such an idiot you see because I am going to make them take a vow against their magic (I know it's what I'm trying to save but it will stop them). This vow is to stop them from telling others in any way be it word, writing or any other way about what I tell them and show them. Unless allowed by me personally that is. Then I will show them memories of my old life. Maybe all my life or maybe key parts I have yet to decide… this part may or may not traumatize them and get them sent to a well-padded room in St Mungo's. This may also lead to the declaration of my insanity and the loss of all my friendships. But as I am going out of my mind it is a risk I am willing to take.

So to get my plan moving I gather up my gang. When I say gang I mean what we should probably call my 'inner circle' which means me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Crabbe and Goyal. I am tempted to ask the twins, Percy and Cedric but should I let Cedric see his death at 17? Wait actually yes that way he may not put his name in (but will someone else die instead?) I just don't know.

"Hello Magic please give me some idea if I should tell the other 4? If you can help I will try even harder to save you." Hey wait a minute why is Magic always a bitch to me when I'm trying so damn had to save it?

Anyhow the gathering of my inner circle. Finishing our end lesson for the day I decide now is as good a time as any.

"Hey guys come follow me I have something to show you." I say to me friends (the ones in my year).

"What is it scar head?" Asks Draco.

"You'll find out soon enough princess." I reply and I am so happy we didn't lose the ability to bicker by us becoming friends.

"Maybe you didn't notice but I have a fully functioning-" with a fierce glare from Hermione he finishes timidly "Er private region?"

"How would I know for sure I've never seen it." Oh bad Harry, hehe.

"Boys stop it now. Draco we all know you are male and Harry stop being a pervert." Hermione says calmly stepping between us.

"But really Harry what is it you wanted to tell us?" Crabbe asks.

"We need to be somewhere private before I can tell you."

"Yeah fat chance of that mate. This is Hogwarts the castle has ears." Says Ron.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Ronny boy I have that covered."

As it turns out my question about the others joining us was answered when we bumped into the twins and Percy planning a prank then soon after bumped into Cedric coming out of the toilet. You may not have needed to know that bit but I felt rude leaving you out… Thank me later.

Anyhow, back to the point once I caught them up on the fact that we need to talk we soon reached the room of requirements.

"Er Harry I'm really not sure this corridor will be any safer than the others we've passed." Said Neville.

"Oh Nev ye of little faith just watch and learn buddy."

As I did the mandatory boringness to get it open I must admit I received some looks that spoke of mental-ness. But to see the looks on their faces when the door appeared was worth it.

Once I had them all sat down and ready that is when shit gets real.

"Now then thank you for coming, but before I say anything else I will need a vow from each of you against your magic that you won't repeat anything I am about to tell you and show you by letter, mouth or any other means unless given permission by me personally." I say.

"What? That's crazy!" Draco shouts and the rest are not far behind him.

"It's very important that I make sure nothing I tell you gets out and I really need to tell you. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it was necessary." I say desperately.

"What could be so important that you need us to make a vow that could lose us our magic?" Draco asks a little more calmly knowing that I wouldn't show desperation unless it was really needed.

"If this gets out our world and magic herself will be destroyed and we'll all be dead. I will swear on my magic everything I'm going to tell you is true. I will show you the important things you need to know in a pensive. It really is important."

After a long and oddly calm debate over the vow we finally came to the decision that I would give my vow and they would give theirs. A suggestion by Hermione was a vow that would stop them from saying anything at all unless I say they can. They won't be able to physically tell anyone so it won't have a chance of coming out.

Now for the hard part of showing them the memories.

I start by showing them the yearly encounters with Voldemort including Cedric's death. Then I went on to the full blown war and all the deaths. Finally I went to the war against the muggles and being sent back in time and the fact that I need to get us all working together. I showed them everything of importance. It is painful watching it all over again even though half the time I relive it in my dreams anyway.

When we come out of my memories they are all stuck shocked or hysterically crying. Luckily I also thought this pat through and gave them all a calming potion and had asked the house elves to send up some food.

"Look guys I am so sorry that I had to show you that but I need help. I understand if you can't I am even willing to obliviate you if you need be to. I really wish I didn't have to show you and that I could've done it alone without dragging you into it but I can't" I was still rambling when Ron came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mate calm down you're going send yourself into a panic attack. I'm will you and will help in anyway I can." He said and I do find myself calming at his touch and reassurance.

"Yeah Pothead so my family is so completely dark it could totally help our cause." He says in his own way of comfort.

After much talking we were all as calm as we could be really. They had all agreed to help in any way they can.

"Draco do you think you could start asking the older years of Slytherin like Marcus Flint for help in subjects then slowly start introducing us into that help so we can form bonds. Vince, Greg, could you also join Draco in getting the other Slytherins' to help?" at their affirmative nod I move on.

"Cedric I need you to start with the steady recruitment of Hufflepuff just get them every now and then hanging out with us at first. Hermione, you're one of the most likely to get us with the Ravens by that mind of yours. They all respect it and they also like having a big head by being told that a clever person wants help with certain subjects and deems them the best to go to. Ron, Nev I need you two to start with Gryffindor and getting them to believe in me and Dumbledore and stop them thinking we're crazy… which we are but still. Don't bring up Voldemort until I've gotten around to him. Fred, George I need you to start with everyone because everyone loves you, don't just prank Slytherin, which you don't anyway which is one reason why everyone likes you. But I need you to focus on the unity and getting people working together. Percy would you be a darling and try use your prefect title to your advantage and try working with the older years which will be tough. I gotta say thanks guys for sticking by me it means so much to me." I finish.

They all agree to help and we stay up talking for a while and planning before heading to bed. Things are finally taking a turn for the better. Maybe magic can live after all.

 **End for now.**

 **-Thanks for reading.  
-Hope it worked out well.  
-You may correct me if there is any glaring spelling mistake (though even if you do I may not sort it out soo…) hehe.  
-Anyhow, sorry for the lateness m'dears I once again decided to write it out on paper first it just comes to be better on paper.  
-I also had a slight bout of writers block.  
-But mainly THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (that I know of unless I add more characters as I go).**

 **(Chapter 12)**

After our admittedly long (and I mean an entire re-run of The Lord of the Rings type of long) talk the guys basically knew everything. So they know about the stone which is exciting for me because YAY no more keeping it a secret that I know where the Nicholas Flammel book is. They obviously know that Snape is not the guy after the stone which made Draco and Ron get into an argument about Snape and his (limited) pros and cons. Ok, ok the guy saved my life a time or two but he is still an ass… But then again so am I and so was my father.

Right! Where am I? Damn it I'm gonna be sent to the hospital wing if I keep spacing out to have my internal monologue! Scratch that I'm still at the breakfast table and as it's breakfast time everyone still looks like zombies.

Anyhow, it seems I've been delivered a lovely message from Hagrid asking for a cuppa at his place. You know it still sounds creepy doesn't it? I can assure you though he is perfectly safe to be around. Though the letter did say 'I've got something to show you' and perverts leave your brains at the door as I'm pretty sure he is on about the dragon. Which could totally get us all killed in his hut but anyhow moving on.

(Few hours later after classes)

After lessons and dinner we decided to take the trip to Hagrid's hut.

"So all how's the plans coming along?" I ask.

"Marcus Flint is going to be tutoring us on Mondays and Saturdays. He says that there will be a few more joining the study sessions as it's when he usually studies with his friends." Draco was the first to answer.

"There have also been a few of the first and second year Slytherins coming to us and asking if you are all the horrible things their parents have made you out to be. You know considering a few of their relatives ended up in prison after Voldemort went down when you were a baby." Crabbe carries on for Draco.

"Ron says pretty much everyone in Gryffindor wants to know you." George starts.

"But none of them know how to approach you." Fred carries on.

"Which is why with the help of a prefect like myself, we have decided to hold house Gryffindor house bonding time on Friday afternoons. We did obviously get permission from McGonagall to do this." Percy finishes for them.

"They also prank each house equally and have stopped making the pranks on certain students traumatizing and embarrassing." Ron added.

"I've stated a study group for Hufflepuff so that I can start talking to the younger years easier." Said Cedric.

"I actually quite often hang around with Hannah and Susan when I'm not with you guys. They would happily join our misfit group." Neville added timidly seemingly scared that we'd be offended that he hung out with others. So I smile and pat his back in encouragement as Hermione says.

"I stated asking Parvati about hair and make-up which led to me being introduced to her sister in Ravenclaw and getting to know some of them."

"Thanks guys that's amazing. But be sure to stay true to yourselves and make some good friends from this. But you're making this happen faster than I'd hoped so thanks. I have started investigating family lines as I know who was on what side the first time around but I need figure out who is going to be swayed easier and who we will have to spend more time on. Well that and how to go about each individual."

Our talk soon finished as we reached Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door. It doesn't take long for the BFG to answer the door and invite us in. Also let me tell you it is a good bleeding job that this hut is Hagrid sized otherwise it wouldn't fit us all in.

"It's nearly out." Hagrid told us and ushered us around the table where there was a dragon egg hatching.

We all drew our chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. How the fuck did I not think this little bundle of joy was adorable the first time around. I take back every nasty comment you are fabulous my dear. Just look at it and it's little body and cute orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid I know you won't want to hear this but you can't keep him." I say.

"But if I let him go in the wild he will end up dead." Hagrid said tearfully.

"Hey Ron don't you have a brother studying Dragons why don't we send the dragon there?" asks Goyal. Damn he beat me to it that's my line. Ok the dragon, lets focus.

"I decided that his name will be Norbert." Hagrid said in a world of his own.

"How about it Hagrid why don't we send him to my brother? You knew him when he was in school and you always bonded over dragons and other creatures so you know he'd keep Norbert safe." Says Ron.

After some convincing Hagrid finally agreed that it would indeed be better for his little baby to go with Ron's bother.

"Right one request though" I say before we leave.

"Can we ask Dumbledore for help we all know that it will be the least likely way to get us into trouble. Like Hagrid always says he is a brilliant man and I'm sure he'd let us all be there to see Norbert off." I explain when they all look at me like I am mad when I mention telling Dumbledore.

"You know Harry that's not actually a bad idea… But when did you start caring about trouble?" asks Hermione.

"Since I've had to start keeping my friends out of it as well as myself." I answer with a grin.

We went to Dumbledore that night and sorted it out. The dragon would stay with Hagrid until Ron's brother replied with a date when they could come fetch Norbert and we were all going to be allowed to go and say bye to Norbert when the handlers came to get him.

By time we left his office and all discussions were over (including one with him encouraging our multiple house friendship), he had to give us all a pass to say we were allowed out at this time and that we were just on our way back from seeing him.

(A few weeks down the line when Norbert is being picked up)

We once again went to the tallest tower. However, this time there were plenty more people including Dumbledore to make sure things went smoothly. We all said our goodbyes and Charlie promised Hagrid that he would keep him updated on everything and he could also visit if he wanted to make sure Norbert was ok.

Charlie also spent a few minutes talking to his brothers while his friends (the cheery bunch from last time) secured Norbert.

"You know little brothers I am proud of you. I tried for all it was worth to get through to mum and dad about their hatred over things no one can even remember. But you lot have done more than me and Bill ever did and you look so much happier for it." He said and gave them all a hug goodbye.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

We were all rather light hearted and happy with the sweet and smooth goodbye and Dumbledore led us all to our houses to make sure we didn't wonder off.

A dragon, recruitment meetings and avoidance of what could've been a detention… Well it seems that is just how it is in the life of Harry freakin' Potter!

 **End for now.**

 **-Thanks for reading.  
-Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
